The invention relates to a generator supplying power for a lamp of the arc type.
By generator is also meant a device capable of varying the strength of the electric current and, consequently, the power passing through this lamp.
To date, various types of devices for varying the strength of the electric current in a lamp are known. In addition to the conventional triac or thyristor dimmers, operating according to the principle of chopping the sinusoid of the alternating current delivered, devices are also known which incorporate a circuit generating a voltage at a high frequency, typically several tens of kilohertz, magnetically coupled to a secondary circuit incorporating the lamp, the brightness of which it is desired to vary.